The present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for securing sections of a fractured bone and/or securing body tissue to bone.
When a bone is broken or fractured, it is necessary to press sections of the bone on opposite sides of the fracture together in order to promote healing of the bone. Bone screws have been used with or without metal plates to hold the sections of the fractured bone against movement relative to each other. In addition, it has been suggested that avulsion fractures could be treated by using wire sutures between sections of bone in a matter similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,554. It has also been suggested that an anchor could be retained in a bone is a manner disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,527,343 and 5,534,012.